


The Show Must Go On

by Starshine430



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 09:11:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1739180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starshine430/pseuds/Starshine430
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was inevitable...but he had just wished that he didn't have to be the one to end it. A look into The Shield's last moments together before the twist that left us speechless and into the aftermath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The sounds of the crowd echoed through their ears as they waited in silence for their cue to enter the arena. Each one of them battered and bruised from the previous night; Payback was a complete brawl...a battle which no one member left unscathed. It may have been entertainment, but the risks were real, the bruises and scratches were no illusion.

Dean began to pace slowly back and forth, unable to sit still...there was a tense atmosphere among the three of them. Each member knew this night was going to happen eventually...the time for the Shield to go their separate ways had finally come.

Seth leaned against the wall, listening to the sound of his friend's footsteps. His eyes trained on the floor, mind in complete disarray. He was the one the higher ups had chosen to turn heel, the one who would "betray" his partners...and it was all for entertainment.

Doing what was best for the fans was something he always prioritized, even if it meant having to dirty his own hands in the process. This feeling though...this weight on his chest was heavy. Even if he was only turning against them in a fictional sense, it still hurt. Dean and Roman were people he traveled on the road with for an entire year, shared rooms, and had formed a familial bond with. They were two people he would lay everything down for, no matter what happened...and now...he would have to be on the other side of the fence against them, just for the sake of a story.

'It's best for business...' he kept repeating to himself in an attempt to soothe his anxieties.

'This is all for them...the WWE universe...all for entertainment. We're all still okay...'

It was true, with Batista leaving to promote his movie, they had run out of options on what road to take next in the story. The moment the Vince and the rest of the big suits announced their intentions, a thick atmosphere had engulfed the three of them. Seth, at the time, could only nod in acknowledgement while Roman lowered his gaze to the ground, Dean had been the only one to remain composed through it all.

Thus, here they were on Monday Night Raw, ready to give the universe the shock of their life. It was almost time...

He squeezed his eyes shut for a few seconds, his gloved hands clenching into fists. Seth had nothing to be sorry for, he was only doing his job...so why was he...feeling like this?

'I don't want to do this...I really don't want to go through with this...'

"Hey."

A hand gently rested on his shoulder, causing him to jolt from his thoughts. Roman was looking at with with a concerned expression.

"Everything good?"

Seth didn't know how to really answer that, his eyes looking away from the bigger man, "Yeah man, everything is good here."

"You know you're a poor liar right?" Dean chimed in, his figure standing directly in front of the him. His brothers were here, surrounding him...worried about him.

"What Dean said, tell us what's up."

A huge sigh escaped his lips, shoulders slouching ever so slightly which caused Roman's grip to tighten.

"Just..."

How was he going to say it? It was not only embarrassing, but he was worrying over nothing. Finally he looked at Dean for a moment, and then he turned his attention to Roman.

"Even if this is all made up..." he began, his hand moving up to hold the bigger man's for reassurance, "I don't want to do this guys."

Dean's stare was heavy on him the moment those words escaped his mouth, it was rough on all of them sure...this was going to be their biggest hurdle yet. It was something that was a long time coming but...it still hurt.

"I...don't want to betray you two. I'm getting sick to my stomach thinking about it."

Seth raked a hand through his hair with his free hand, "I...I have to hit you guys with a chair...like actually hurt you two! I just...I can't..."

He almost wanted to cry, if he could...he would have objected to it. If it were up to him, they'd never split up...he would stop the inevitable from happening if this was all up to him.

"After everything we've been through I have to just-"

His words were cut off as large arms wrapped around him.

"That's enough..." Roman said softly, forcing Seth to cradle his head against his shoulder, embracing the smaller man tightly, "Everything is alright..."

Dean came around to his left side, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder, "I'd hug you right now dude, but I think Roman has that one covered."

That initiated a chuckle from the distraught architect, his one arm returning the embrace of his bigger partner, the other hand reaching for Dean.

"I'm sorry guys..." he hid his face in Roman's neck, shutting his eyes tightly, "If it were up to me...we'd be dominating this ring for many years to come..."

"This hasn't just been hard on you man..." Dean finally spoke up after several minutes of silence, "I think I can vouch for the big guy that we have both been a little anxious over the whole thing...its going to be weird without you at our side. You're the glue that holds us together."

After tonight, Seth would be joining Evolution, the group they had sworn to take down. Had this been real, it would no doubt be the biggest slap to the face that the world has seen.

"We've been through it all together..." Roman began, giving no indication of releasing Seth from his hold, "No matter what the future may hold for us, the three of us will always be a unit. You will always be our brother Seth, don't forget that."

"Guys I..."

Seth could only stand still as the two men consoled him, spending their last moments as the Shield together huddled up in a group embrace. The security came several minutes later, signalling it was finally time; Dean waved back in response.

"Alright, let's do this thing," he looked Seth in the eyes, "Don't you dare hold back on us okay? We have to wow them."

Seth could only nod as he watched his friend walk away. Roman had finally let him go after a few seconds, his expression still holding a look of concern.

"Are you going to be alright?" he asked again.

Seth let out another sigh, "I'm gonna have to be..."

"Don't forget what I just said to you Seth, I mean it. I guarantee this isn't going to be the last time the Shield step into that ring together," he held out his fist to him; their trademark of sorts, "Just believe that."

Seth shook his head and let out a chuckle, "Did you seriously just...?"

"What do you expect? Someone has to drill some sense into that head of yours."

"Hey slowpokes! Get out here before I decide to hit you two with a steel chair!" Dean spoke from halfway down the hall.

"We're coming! Geez man calm yourself for once!"

He took a few deep breaths as Roman waited by his side.

"You ready?" he asked again.

"As I ever will be...sorry again for what I'm going to have to do to you..."

"I've taken harder hits before, just expect to get it back tenfold when we finally face off against each other."

"Right...duly noted."

Their theme music had finally begun to play through the arena, the crowd was cheering...oblivious to what was in store for them.

No matter what the future held for the three of them down the line...he would always consider Roman and Dean his brothers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Monday Night Raw 06/02/2014

"I'm...gonna feel this in the morning..." Dean groaned, laying face first on the exam table as the medical examiner continued inspecting the damage dealt to his back, "Steel chair hits don't hurt my ass! Whoever said that should be burned at the stake."

Roman grunted slightly as he slowly sat up, "No one ever said," he replied, shooing the medic attending to him away, "I'm fine, go take care of Dean."

"How kind of you," Dean retorted, lifting his arm over his head, "I will not be done in by something like th-AH will you watch it man?!"

Roman shook his head at his partner's antics, "Maybe if you didn't move this wouldn't be an issue."

"I take orders from no one sir."

The sound of a quiet knock caused his eyes to shift to the door. Seth was leaning against the entryway, his guilty expression showing the moment he saw the actual damage their bodies had received.

"Am I interrupting the party?" he asked, attempting to lighten up the mood.

"Nah man," Dean lifted his face off of the table, "In fact I think you made it just in time...as you can see I am having a blast already. I'd say pop a squat on the table next to me but...you don't need the medical attention."

Seth sighed loudly, trying to keep the smile on his face hidden, "You're the one who told me not to hold back if I recall," he replied, feeling the tense atmosphere around them break. He walked into the room, taking a seat between the two wounded men, "Oh, here if it's any consolation Dean; I brought you some Icy Hot," he said, pulling the small tube out of his pocket, "I hear it does wonders for back pain."

Dean rolled his eyes at the younger man, "Oh gee how very thoughtful of you. What would I do without you Seth?"

Seth stayed silent, handing the bottle over to the medical examiner taking care of Dean. At that very moment, it felt like that whole fiasco that took place was nothing but a dream. It was hard for him to muster up the courage to come down here after everything, but he knew he had to see them...make sure they were alright.

"We really sold it out there," Roman spoke up finally, his hand gently falling onto Seth's shoulder, "Way to rile up the crowd buddy."

Seth shook his head, "It wasn't something I enjoyed doing," his hand found Roman's, "But thanks for the compliment."

As much as he had wanted to head straight to the trainers room to check on the fallen Shield members, Seth had to take several moments to compose himself before he could even think about facing them. The moment he disappeared from the eyes of the crowd, he had leaned against the closest wall he could find and broke down.

It was all a fictional story, but it felt real to him. He couldn't get Roman's slumped form or Dean's completely shocked expression out of his mind...how did he manage to go through with it? That hurt mien of his former partner was almost too convincing. His hands were still tingling from the sensation of the steel chair...

'I'm sorry...I'm so sorry...' he kept repeating in his head to himself as the scenario replayed in his mind like a broken record.

"Seth?"

A sensation brought him out of the depths of his mind. He could faintly hear Roman calling out to him, all while shaking his shoulder in trying to bring him back to reality.

"Huh? Oh..." he turned to face the bigger man, seeing the familiar look of concern he would make when he knew something was off, "I...sure?"

"...Sure? What kind of answer is that? You didn't even hear what I was saying did you?"

"Dude was spacing out Roman."

Leave it to Dean to sound sarcastic even when he wasn't trying to.

"Sorry guys...what was that again?"

Roman watched him for a moment, "I was asking how long it was going to take you to get your things from the locker room, we have to head back early if we're going to get any sleep."

"Oh...I already took our stuff out to the car before coming down here, saved you guys the trip."

"Thank god! I don't want to move from this table for anything at the moment."

Roman shook his head at Dean's outburst...the guy definitely needed to get some rest. They would have to place a ban on the partying tonight...or Dean would have one hell of a wake up call, and not just from the hangover.

"So are you guys really okay? Obviously Dean is having the time of his life over there."

"Mind your business man."

Roman couldn't help but smile, "I can't say it was the greatest feeling to get hit with a chair multiple times," he watched Seth cringe ever so slightly, "But its something I can deal with," he spoke as he attempted to reach for his phone.

"I got it."

Seth reached for the device on the table and handed it to him.

"Hunter told me to make up a kayfabe tweet to get the fans riled up even more."

"Yeah he had us do the same."

"Boy Seth, you're going to be popular tonight buddy," the Shield's psychopath retorted.

He could only imagine, "I bet there'll be death threats and everything, some people can't distinguish fiction from reality," he let out a sigh. Boy he was one to talk...

"I dare anyone to try to hurt you while I'm around," Roman spoke in a low voice, he had always been protective of both Seth and Dean even outside of the ring.

"Dude, you can't even move your arms without yelping. Do us a favor and stop the knight in shining armor act for a today alright?"

Roman glared at his partner, who at the moment was still planted face first on the table bed by Seth, the latter covering his face to hide a smile.

"Well since Mr. Ambrose over here deems me helpless to do anything," he threw a nearby towel at the injured man, a satisfying smirk spreading across his features as Dean let out a groan of pain, "Could you take a picture for me Seth?"

Seth took the phone from his hand, "Sure I can do that. Of what?"

"My battle scars from tonight of course," he replied, his hand gently rubbing the kinks from his shoulder...damn did it hurt to move.

The sight of the larger man's back was difficult for him to look at, to the point where he had to avert his eyes for a second. He had done that...it was his fault.

Sure some of the marks were from the match they had with Evolution at the Pay-Per-View, but the dark red splotches decorating his mid-back had been delivered by Seth himself.

'I'm so sorry Roman...' his hands gripped the phone tighter than necessary, the click signalling the photo had been taken.

"Alright, all done," he said, trying to remain composed, "Do you already have something in mind to go with that?"

Roman had his back turned to him as he spoke, "I think..." he paused, trying to collect his thoughts, "...Trust is completely dead to me."

A chill ran down Seth's spine at the response, "I..."

A wave of guilt suddenly washed over him, causing a nauseous feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"I need a second guys...I'll be outside."

Dean looked up at him, "Dude wait a sec-"

His words had been cut off by the sound of the door shutting. For a short period of time, both members remained silent.

Dean let out a huge sigh, "I don't think its a good idea to leave him alone right now Roman," he mumbled, his cheek resting against the padding of the table, "You can tell this whole thing isn't sitting well with him."

"I know. I don't know what the higher-ups are thinking right now."

They were at the peak of their popularity with the fans, their merchandise was selling...they could have figured something out to keep them together as a unit. This push was for their future, they all were aware of that. The Shield couldn't last forever...but to end it like this...

Dean looked thoughtful, "I don't like it either but...I can't imagine what it felt like to have to hit us with the intensity that he had to. I mean my back and head are still throbbing from the whole thing. I'd go out there and get him myself, but I can barely move man..."

Roman turned to his partner, "Are you hinting that I should bring him back here Dean?"

"Well someone has to help me to the car...I can't very well get there myself as you can see."

Dean was just as banged up as Roman, if not even more. The welts on his back were still a dark, almost angry color of red.

"And I just..." Dean's expression softened, "I hate seeing him like that...I want our boy back."

"Yeah...I do too."

Seth could hide it all he wanted...but they knew just how much he was hurting now. Any of them would be feeling that way after attacking someone they cared about, fiction or not.

"Alright I'll go get him. You wait here...I guess."

"Yeah I'll just uh...lay here or something, not like I have anything else to do."

Roman rolled his eyes as he made his way to the exit, "Sleep well princess."

"Screw you too."

Seth rested his back against the wall on the side of the building, watching the traffic of the distant city pass by in a blur. The air was refreshing when compared to the stuffiness of the arena; he honestly would have gotten sick had he stayed inside any longer.

He allowed a deep breath to exit his lungs as he positioned himself to sit on the ground. That tweet Roman was going to post was the last straw...he couldn't do this. The bruises and welts, it was all too much. Did they really expect him to go out there every week and beat the living daylights out of the people he called brothers?

'It's all for the sake of putting on a good show. It isn't real...I know that! But, even though I sa I understand it I just...'

The image of Roman and Dean laying defeated on the mat before him flashed before his eyes.

'Trust is completely dead to me...'

Even for kayfabe, that simple statement felt like a blow to the gut. He shouldn't have asked, but even if he hadn't...he still would have seen it.

'Dammit...'

His fists moved on their own, colliding with the ground underneath him, the skin scraping off his knuckles with each punch he landed. He was supposed to be stronger than this...

Seth continued to punch his bare hands into the concrete, the pain was soothing to him in sense.

It was real... so he welcomed it, his mind drifting away from his guilt until all he could focus on was the agony he was inflicting upon himself. His movements were suddenly halted by someone grabbing his wrists, a figure was looming over him...when exactly they had gotten there, he wasn't sure.

"Seth!" the familiar voice spoke firmly.

Of course it was Roman, who else would have the guts to stop one of his punches? He hadn't realized his eyes were closed until he was opening them to meet his partner's gaze. The pained expression staring back at him made him want to shrivel up into a corner somewhere.

"No more okay?" he whisper gently, his grip on the smaller man's wrists tightening, "Don't do this to yourself."

"What do you want me to do Roman? I can't do this. You can't expect me to go out there with the intent to hurt you and Dean every week from now on..."

A long silence had settled between them, neither really sure what to say to the other.

"How can I do that to my brothers man?" he spoke up finally, his voice broken. He leaned his head against Roman's shoulder, trying to control his breathing.

The older man let go of his wrists, moving his hands up to cradle the back of Seth's head...pulling him into a similar embrace they had shared earlier in the night.

"You didn't listen to a thing I said to you earlier did you?" his tone was almost amused, "What am I going to do with you?"

"I know what you said..." he replied, voice muffled by the fabric of Roman's vest, "You just...don't understand."

"I don't?" he felt Roman shake his head, "That's where you're wrong Seth. Do you think I honestly want to go up against you? You think I want to spear you into the mat like I did to everyone else who got in my way? That I want to hurt you?"

The architect was silent.

"If you are thinking 'yes...' than you are out of your mind. I would never intentionally want to hurt you or Dean."

"I..."

"Didn't I tell you earlier that no matter what happens, the three of us will always have each other? This little feud we're supposed to have is only temporary, siblings have their battles too. The bond we have is stronger than any kayfabe story those big suits dish out to us. Believe that."

Seth sighed, "You really like using that phrase don't you?"

"You're the one who makes me say it, since you are apparently more stubborn than Dean when it comes to listening to other people."

"Ouch man, don't let him hear you say that..."

Roman pulled away slowly, his hands still on the seated man's shoulders.

"You good now? Did we clear the air finally?"

Seth watched him for a moment, "There was never any air to clear in the place...I just need to not be in my head so much."

Roman simply patted his back, "Now you're starting to get it, well come on. We have to have the examiners take a look at your new tattoos."

Seth looked down at his abused knuckles, "Strangely enough it doesn't hurt."

"Still you need to get that looked at anyway."

"Yes mom, whatever you say."

Roman rolled his eyes, "What is it with you and Dean tonight? Are you guys in some kind of contest for 'Smartass of the Night?'"

"No one is a bigger smartass than Dean."

The bigger man couldn't hold his laughter in at that statement, "Good point. Speaking of which, we need to go get the old lady and help him out to the car," he chuckled, "I can imagine he can't be too happy being stuck there. He's worried about you too you know?"

Seth finally allowed a small smile to reach his face, "I know that...brothers worry about each other after all."

"You got that right," he watched the shorter man for a moment before extending his arm out to him, hand forming a fist. The trademark sign of the Shield, and he wanted Seth to join in with him.

The two-toned man looked unsure for a moment, "You sure I have the right to even do this anymore?"

"You will always be one of us, you have every right to be apart of it my brother."

Seth stared at the fist extended out to him for a few more moments before finally...extending his own arm out, reaffirming that the bond between them was stronger than ever.


End file.
